1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, an electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
Display panels include color display panels whose pixels (or subpixels) are provided with color filters having different colors, and monochrome display panels whose pixels are not provided with color filters (or provided with filters having the same color). There are cases where a color display panel and a monochrome display panel are each combined with the same display driver to configure a display device in order to use a component in common or the like, for example. For example, an invention of a liquid crystal display device in which a monochrome liquid crystal display panel is driven using a display driver for driving a color liquid crystal display is disclosed in JP-A-2005-134645.
In the case where a color display panel and a monochrome display panel are each combined with the same display driver, as described above, modifications between the combinations (change in control or design of a display device including a display panel, a display controller, and a display driver, for example) need to be as small as possible.
For example, in a known technology in JP-A-2005-134645, one piece of data (six bits) is supplied for one pixel in a monochrome display panel. The display controller outputs single color serial data in a monochrome mode, and thus serially outputs three pixel's worth of data. A source driver, which is for a color display, drives three pixels (corresponding to R, G, and B subpixels in color display) at the same time, and therefore serial three pixel's worth of data is converted to parallel data and the parallel data is supplied to the source driver. Here, a frequency of the clock for latching the serial data is three times the frequency of the clock for latching the parallel data.
That is, in the known technology, the data output frequency of the display controller in monochrome display becomes three times of that in color display, and therefore there is a need to change the display control in the display controller. Also, data is subjected to serial-parallel conversion before being supplied to the source driver in monochrome display, and therefore there is a need to provide a serial-parallel conversion circuit for monochrome display.